Criminal Injustice
by Angel.By.Day-Devil.By.Night
Summary: Three years ago there was a terrible car accident in Carmel, California. Jack Slater was killed, Maria Diego seriously hurt...and Jesse DeSilva sentenced to jail for dangerous driving. Now he's getting out and with his release secrets are revealed.
1. Chapter 1

**_Hello! lol im back. I think. haha well at this moment in time I hope to be back but whether or not I get the time to continue to remain back is another story. Anyway this is a brand new story, based on the "Making out series" by K. A. Applegate. I haven't read those books in ages and then I finally remembered the name of them, found them on Amazon and intend on ordering them. As I read them for the first time the Mediator flashed through my head....and the result= Criminal Injustice! lol and i hope you all like it. It's a short first chapter (a taster really, to see what reaction it gets first) but I promise when I get up and running on this again chapters will be longer._**

**_Well, let me know what you think, always eager to hear what you have to say!_**

**_Laura x_**

* * *

"I can't believe that Son-of-Bitch is getting out!" Paul yelled. I flinched and slid down off the edge of the rock I had been perched up on. The rock was our meeting place- where all four, now five, of us met up. It was in the middle of this huge field about half way between all of our houses and had been our meeting place ever since we were kids, even though we were all 17 the tradition of meeting up here before and after school never died out.

"Look, Paul," I said quietly, not looking my boyfriend in the eye. "He's done his sentence, we all knew he was going to get out soon, it wasn't as if it was a surprise,"

"I know that Suze," Paul said looking hurt and betrayed by my words. "But I can't believe he has the nerve to come back _here_! No one wants him back after what he did. My brother's dead because of him! Dead! Don't you get it?"

"Of course I get it Paul!" I snapped stung by what he had said. My mind, like it always did, began to slither back to the night three years ago when everyone had found out Jack Slater was dead. It was around twelve at night when the violent screeching of brakes, the crunching of metal against brick and the blood curdling screams had woken most of the residents in Carmel. "I was there too you know!"

"I'm sorry," Paul said sadly, the fire fading in his piercing blue eyes as he took my hand. I gave it a sympathetic squeeze, before letting go. Paul looked confused for a second but got over it pretty quickly. Overhead, dark clouds were starting to drift in. A cold breeze crawled over the exposed skin of my arms leaving goose bumps in its wake.

"I agree with Paul," said Adam tugging at his blue and white tie, trying to loosen it. "Think of all the people he has affected, I mean it wasn't just Jack in that car, Maria was there too…she was lucky to have survived," He added, causing us all to look around at Maria who was 19 and the oldest of us all, as she sat crossed legged in the grass, looking at her shoes avoiding anyone's gaze. She had made our once group of four the five it is now. A lot of things had changed since that dreadful night, not including the size change in my close group of friends. Guilt passed like the breeze over my skin again, keeping the goose bumps alive.

"I know," CeeCee said, patting Maria on the shoulder, "It must be hard knowing that your boyfriend was the cause of so much pain,"

I noticed Maria flinch at CeeCee's words. I rolled my eyes; CeeCee was never the subtle type. I watched Maria as she pulled at a few strands of grass distractedly, her mind like all of ours wandering back to the accident that had changed most of our life's. I tried not to think about it at all, so I instead noted just how pretty Maria was. I had always envied her for it. She was one of the prettiest girls in Carmel, with her curly black hair, clear oval skin and petite figure; she was the girl that most boys drooled over. Then you had me, plain as day Suze Simon, the daughter of the owners of the finest restaurant in town; Ackerman's. My step-dad Andy Ackerman was the chef there too.

No boys ever drooled over me, except of course my boyfriend Paul. We've been going together ever since we were 8 years old, when during a game of hide-and-seek as we were hiding in our usual spot behind the bins in the small alleyway just outside Ackerman's, he had leaned in and kissed me briefly on the lips.

I remember childishly asking him, "Are we girlfriend and boyfriend now?" to which he eagerly replied, "Yeah, I think so,"

We had been inseparably ever since. That was until the tragic death that took his older brother Jack's life. After that we spent a while apart, just until things settled down but it was just never the same. I think Paul has sensed it too which is probably why he's been so clingy lately. I have a feeling that we would have split up long ago, if we hadn't been with each other so long. I mean, the thought of being without each other or with someone else after 9 years was scary. Sometimes, I really do think about whether or not I'm happy with Paul, but he's my best friend and the thought of ruining that friendship scares me more than the prospect of being with someone else.

"When exactly does he get out?" I asked cautiously, not wanting Paul to go off the handle again.

"Next Wednesday," Paul said shortly, his gaze still on Maria. Whenever the gang was all together, he would often stare at her. I felt jealous sometimes, but I wasn't exactly innocent either, when it came to thinking of other people. I mean, if Paul found out what I had done not a week after the accident he would never forgive me. I shuddered at the thought.

"Oh,"

"I just don't understand it," Paul continued, finally taking his gaze off of Maria and instead just looked around at us all. "Why would he come back? He has nothing here! I mean, he must know that he isn't going to get the warmest welcome back…I wouldn't be surprised if they rode him out of town again."

I looked at the fresh green grass, not daring to look anyone in the eye, consumed with anxiety and dread every time someone brought him up, anytime anyone mentioned his name. Which was basically all the time. A day never went by that there wasn't talk about the accident, someone saying how much they missed Jack or how much they hated that Jesse de Silva for everything he did.

I could barely imagine what it was going to be like when he came back.

"It's getting dark," I said finally getting up. Everyone muttered their agreements and we all began to make our way out through the field and towards our houses. Once we reached the road we went our separate ways. CeeCee and Adam went together, Maria on her own as she lived furthest away from most of us and Paul and me together.

As we walked Paul took my hand. I didn't drop it this time.

"Are you okay?" He asked softly, holding my hand a little tighter. I smiled, in a weird way it was kind of comforting. I missed the way we were.

"I'm fine, why?" I asked, as my house began to loom into view.

"I don't know….you were kind of quiet today," Paul replied just as softly, stopping just before my drive and out of range of the windows. I shrugged.

"I'm fine, just tired, honest," I lied, moving round so I was in front of him and took hold of his other hand.

"If you're sure?" Paul said slightly distracted as I moved closer to him, pressing my body against his.

"Uh huh," I muttered as our lips came together. It was times like this, that I always wondered what could ever be wrong with our relationship. I mean, his kisses take me away and I love it, they make me forget all the things that are wrong and not right between us, but then when we pull apart it all comes flooding back.

I think that's why I held on to him that bit tighter and deepened the kiss so it would last longer because I didn't want to go back, go back to living a lie, from keeping the truth from my boyfriend, from pretending everything was okay…when it really wasn't.

"Do you want to come back to mine?" Paul asked quietly, resting his forehead against mine, both of us breathing deeply. I sighed, that was another thing that was changing between us. Paul wanted to go further with our relationship, whilst I…well to be honest I was scared and everything that had happened and was happening was holding me back.

"Paul…I don't know…I mean my mum and Andy will be wondering where I am…I don't think tonight would be the best time," I told him quietly, not meeting his gaze. He was silent for a moment.

"Okay," He said, but didn't take his hands from my waist; instead he leant down and kissed me once more. When we pulled apart he muttered, "I love you,"

"I love you too," I said, holding back the tears that I felt were about to come, because I wasn't really sure what I said was true anymore. No matter how much I wanted it to be.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry, I know I planned on getting a new chapter up pretty much after the first...but exams, coursework, results...all that jazz constantly gets in the way. Anyway, Easter is here and with it a new chapter at last! So please read and review - and take it easy. Probably a load of SPG mistakes, but ignore them if you can. lol I'm not sure how this will work out with you all, it's a bit like a filler chapter, not quite into the main plot, but getting there. So... hope you like it and thanks to all those who reviewed, much appreciated, as always!**

**Laura x**

* * *

The sizzling of cooking bacon, sausages and eggs filled my ears and soon my nose as I pushed open the double swinging doors into "Ackerman's" kitchen. I dropped the dirty plates I'd been carrying into the already full sink before turning around to see if Table 5's order was ready yet.

"Nearly there Suze!" Andy Ackermann called out over the sounds of cooking food and the other staff bustling about getting what they need; knives, forks, spoons, saucepans - the works. He was dressed in his usual black and white checked pants, white chefs coat and a red New York Yankees baseball cap, which was of course back to front.

"No problem," I called back, turning the hot water top so that more water came shooting out to cover the dishes I had just thrown in. Typical. Brad was on dish duty and he was no where to be seen. I swear, if that boy had brains he'd be dangerous, never mind the actual ability to do work.

"Where's Dop-Brad?" I asked, just about managing to keep my step-brothers nickname at bay. I really was going to have to stop calling him that because some day I know it will eventually come out in front of his dad and he mightn't be too amused. I watched as Andy dished food onto the plates I was waiting to take out. My mouth watered slightly at the The Ackerman's Special Morning Fry. I'd been up all night studying, had slept in and missed breakfast before rushing here to start my usual - extremely early - Tuesday morning shift before school. And on top of that, it was pouring rain outside and I'd forgotten my umbrella. Not that I was even sure I had an umbrella - it wasn't as if I needed it much in Carmel.

"Huh, God knows," Andy replied, rolling his eyes, as he turned to fill the last plate. "If he's not back in two minutes though I'm docking his pay check." He winked at me and I forced a smile onto my face.

I hadn't and didn't think the freak weather to be as random as many people were making it out to be over the last week or so since it had started. In fact I thought of it as an omen and a reflection of the atmosphere in Carmel.

I looked out the kitchen window at the dark grey sky. Rain was falling down in sheets, tapping on the glass and doors throughout the restaurant like an unwelcome visitor.

Just like the one in Carmel.

He'd been home for six days now and ever since things had changed. There had been a planned boycott of the harbour because there'd been news that he was arriving from juvy by boat. Just as he had gone out too I remembered.

Carmel had been like a ghost town and those who were out whispered and conferred with each other, their eyes skimming around the place sharply, alert, as if a murderer was on the loose. But then again that's what it was, as many were saying.

Paul had been on edge all that day. He was twitchy and nervous, never speaking yet adamant that I and the others stayed with him. We did of course, knowing that if left alone he might do something stupid. We all sat in his living room, playing board games and cards, though only half heartedly, all our minds constantly wandering down to the harbour. His parents had stayed in the kitchen, next to us, yet they never once came in. The smell of cigarettes lingered constantly - the habit I knew his mother had picked up three years ago. His dad had picked up the bottle.

A lot of Jack's old friends had called in and out. "The Big Lads" I'd nicknamed them. They were the ones no one messed with and the ones I knew Jesse De Silva was going to have to watch out for.

I think he knew that too for no one had seen him - not yet anyway. Paul won't admit it to me but I know he and some of the other guys around town had cruised by Jesse's house more than once in the six days since he'd been back

Thinking of his house reminded me of his family. Jesse's mum had passed away a few years before the accident, so it was only his dad and four sisters. As far as I know the younger three, Josefina, Mercedes and Isabella had moved to Brooklyn or some place like that to live with an aunt or grandmother - some relation anyway. It was no surprise that they did though, with how their family were being treated here after Jesse had went to jail. Their house had been egg-bombed, toilet-roll bombed - pretty much small minor things to begin with, though I'm not saying they were right, but it did get worse. A few broken windows due to bricks or stones, as well as verbal threats was finally enough to get Mr De Silva packing bags.

I'd heard Marta - the oldest, older than Jesse - hadn't wanted to leave school, she'd only a year left when the crash had happened. (Jesse a year below her would only have had two) but after she'd finished they still didn't move and I think I'd maybe seen Mercedes - the year below me - in school a few months back. I hadn't really been sure though, it looked like her, obviously changed with age and I hadn't wanted to draw any attention to her so I hadn't said anything. I'd felt bad enough for the whole De Silva family already and if it were only Mercedes who had come back no one would probably have noticed anyway. It wasn't something generally looked out for anymore, people had stopped checking about two years ago now. I was right though no one did. I think the teachers may have kept it low key or perhaps Mercedes had used a different surname, I'm not sure, but either way there was no word of a De Silva in the school and I did nothing to change that. Paul I knew would have flipped if he knew I'd known and not told him. He's not cruel though, and I know he wouldn't have done anything to her but he would have got that weird look in his eye, the one he got every time the De Silva's name was mentioned. Plus, I'd have felt like a hypocrite if I had. I couldn't have given her away, considering what I'd done. It wouldn't have been right in the first place to do that to the poor girl, but with that on top it would have been worse….

I felt guilt slide over me like the water on the window pane I was still staring out of. I hated feeling this way. The guilt, the worry. It was too much to bear at times, more so since he'd come home. I-

"Done!" Andy grinned, clapping his hands together as if to get dirt off them, or in his case food. I jumped, my heart pounding against my chest. "Oops, sorry Suze!" Andy laughed, watching me. "Daydreaming, huh? Sorry, kid. Anyway, come on! Table 5 have been waiting long enough!"

I grabbed the trays as Andy ushered me towards the double doors. He opened them for me and I hurried out into the packed, chattering main restaurant. It was toasty warm due to the rain outside - I wasn't really sure anyone really knew how to work the heating because we'd never really had to use it before, but anyway I think it was a bit warmer than was intended. I could feel sweat prickling on my forehead as I bustled around, lifting empty cups and dirty plates. The clock on the wall told me it was twenty to nine.

"Time to go!" I muttered to myself with relief. I hurried back into the kitchen with my new load of dirty dishes. Brad was back and I glared at him as I put the dishes to the side of the sink, considering it was too full to put them in. He didn't notice though, he was too busy talking excitedly to Andy, who had a grave look on his face. The contrast was quite funny between the faces of both father and son ; Brad looked happy, almost jittering, whereas Andy looked weary. I took off my apron, hung it on the back of the door and then made for the bathroom to clean up a little. As I walked by them I was all the while trying to catch what they were saying. What I heard didn't please me, to say the least.

"Honestly Dad, can you believe it?" Brad asked, looking amazed yet the excitement hadn't quite left his eyes. "He's coming back to school! Like, come on? Has the guy got any wit at all? They'll be at his throat within seconds! It'll be something to watch anyway!" He rubbed his hands together in anticipation. Andy reached up to take the dish cloth he'd hung on his shoulder off and then set it down on the counter before turning to his son.

"Now Brad, if anything starts I don't want you anywhere near it, okay? No don't give me that look. Don't get involved, you hear?" Andy shook his head sadly. "That family has enough on their plate at the moment, the last thing they need is that…Are you sure he's definitely going back, Brad? I find it hard to believe that they'd let him back so quickly. If at all. That's probably not the kind of reputation they'd want."

"Well, I duno," Brad replied, looking somewhat deflated. He shrugged his big shoulders, and reached around his dad for a sausage. "Ow!" He bounced it from hand to hand, blowing at it desperately. I probably would have laughed at him and the exasperated look Andy threw at him but I was in shock myself. I stood behind them, suddenly incapable of moving. He was coming back? He couldn't! If he came back that would mean….Paul would see him, he'd go crazy….my secret could get out. I couldn't face that….if Paul heard. No….but Jesse wouldn't say…God it was three years ago…He probably wouldn't even remember who I was.

I somehow managed to shuffle my way into the bathroom and splashed cold water up into my face. I needed it. The cool refreshed feeling I got was enough to get me moving properly again. When I got back into the kitchen though Brad was talking again - this time with his mouth full of sausage.

"You know what that Father Dominics like…"Forgave and forget!"…all that mumbo jumbo. I don't know if he's definitely back yet but I think he's going into day to see if he can…something like that." He shrugged again. "I don't know if he is back…but he wants to be anyway."

"Well," Andy said, rubbing at his forehead, "Whatever happens, I do not want to hear of you being involved in any fights, alright? Now go on, you're going to be late for school yourself. Where's Suze? Ah there you are, ready?"

I nodded and went to grab my bag from the corner of the kitchen.

"See you tonight, Andy," I waved and rushed out the door before Brad would be able to catch up and have to walk with me. I couldn't bear the thought of having to hear him go on about how great it would be if De Silva did come back. As I walked in the direction of Junipero Serra Mission Academy my pace quickened even more so as so many thoughts began rushing through my head again. The rain had calmed down a little but I pulled my hood up over my head none the less and kept my hands in my jean pockets. The school drew closer and as it did I kept my head down, praying no one would recognise me. Praying that I wouldn't bang into anyone…Praying Jesse wouldn't be here yet. At all. I couldn't face him. I just couldn't. Would he be the same? Different? Would juvy have toughened him up, would he be scary or really weird, what? I wanted to know, of course I did. Human curiosity gets the best of most of us - I knew that all too well, especially when it came to Jesse De Silva. Or maybe that was just pure stupidity, either way I had still done something extremely unforgivable, unthinkable. I had still done it and now my past was back to haunt me, for want of a better phrase and I knew I was going to have to face it…face him sometime. I was just praying now was not that time.


	3. Chapter 3

**I have been working on this for I don't know how long....probably since my last update...and yeah, I'm sorry its been that long. lol But anyway, I hope you like this one and would really appreciate your thoughts.**

**Let me know what you think. :D**

**Laura x**

* * *

Jesse De Silva was the constant topic of conversation in school all day. Whispers that he'd been spotted in the courtyard…going into Father Dominic's office…coming out with a smug smile on his face…glaring at Paul…glaring at other pupils…-everything under the sun was flying around. I couldn't go anywhere, into any classroom, couldn't go the bathroom, or the cafeteria without hearing his name, and every time I did I would winch and look up suddenly, almost expecting to see him there, in front of me, perhaps glaring down at me too.

It had been years since I'd last seen Jesse, but his face was as clear as day in my mind; a strong chiselled jaw, high cheekbones, smooth olive skin and dark brown eyes, that smouldered if you ever had the lucky privilege to look into them. He had been tall with a lean athletic body and had dark hair that every girl in school ached to run their hands through; everything about him screamed gorgeous. He had been popular, friendly, mature, smart, everything. Everyone had loved him. And then, in that one night, he suddenly became the bad guy. The guy everyone hated, the one everyone blamed, who no one wanted anything to do with. He had lost everything because of one silly mistake, one dreadful mistake.

From what I could make out, he apparently hadn't changed too much in appearance. It was mainly his size really, that people were commenting on.

"He's lost weight!" I heard some guy Tyler comment as I walked to English.

According to Kelly Prescott though; "He's really bulked up…like, ya know, he's thinner and all, but he's mostly muscle…he musta been working out a lot. I hear it's pretty rough in there, so he probably had to. I heard he even got a tattoo! I don't know how of course, because, isn't it like, against the rules or something, for criminals to have needles and stuff in jail?"

I was on edge the whole time. I couldn't concentrate in class, I barely listened to CeeCee when she was talking to me at lunch and when Paul was sitting beside me in Math last class I barely registered that he was there at all, until he elbowed me.

"Hey, you alright?" He muttered, when I jerked and looked up at him. There was concern in blue eyes which churned guilt in my stomach. I smiled though and nodded. He needed me. I was worrying about myself when I should have been worrying about him. It shouldn't have been the other way around; him being concerned about me. It was Paul that was struggling here, he was the one going through hell. I had to catch a grip.

"I'm fine-just tired. I was working this morning."

"You work too much," Paul smiled feebly back. He always said that and always gave off that I put myself under too much pressure. I reached over and took his hand. He was warm and his touch was gentle. He lifted our entwined fingers and brought them to his lips, kissing the back of my hand. "I'm sorry," He whispered against my skin.

"What?" I asked loudly, causing two girls sitting in front of us to turn around sharply. I lowered my voice then, holding Paul's gaze aggressively. "What are you talking about? You've nothing to be sorry for."

"No, I do," Paul shook his head. "I've been so caught up in this whole De Silva business and been so in my own head and everything's so gloomy around here because of it all, I know it must be getting to you."

"No it's…Paul don't, okay?" I said, my voice almost pleading. I hated that he was apologising. I hated it all. I wanted so badly to cry I thought, right then, that my body might just give in. "Please, don't. None of it's your fault. Of course it's kind of getting to me, it's getting to all of us, but it's not you fault. You've done nothing wrong. Please, don't…don't apologise, okay?"

"I just get so angry," Paul sighed, his eyes darting up to make sure no one, especially the teacher, was listening. Then he looked back down at me. "He shouldn't be here Suze, he shouldn't have come back. He's messing up everything. Like he did before." His voice cracked and he turned his eyes away, refusing to meet my gaze.

My heart breaking, I cupped his chin in my hand and turned his face capturing his lips with my own. I'd never experienced a kiss like it; it was sad and desperate and aching. I wanted to take his pain away, to free him from it all. Paul let out a small, low moan, that I knew no one heard but me and it was so filled with emotion it took all I had not to run, crying from the room.

I really did hate this, this whole situation. I wanted things to go back to normal; the ways things had been before, when Paul and I were happy; when everyone had been happy. But that wasn't going to happen and I knew that.

"What are you doing after school?" Paul asked, once we'd pulled apart. He licked his damp lips, again looking up to the top of the room to make sure Mrs Wilson hadn't seen. She threw us a reproachful look but instead of disrupting the relatively quiet class, she turned her back on us and continued on. Paul merely lowered his head and returned his gaze to mine.

"I'm working to 7 - someone called in sick earlier," I explained defensively at his disapproving look. "Do you want to come over after though? I haven't got too much homework. Plus, I want to see you,"

"You do, huh?" He chuckled low and deep in his throat, but I still hadn't managed to take the sad look out of his eyes. I squeezed his hand.

"'Course, I do." I nudged him playfully and his smile widened. I started to think, that maybe things could go back to normal, because, right then, I was happy with Paul. This was familiar; us mucking about, holding hands and kind of making out in the back of class, organising when to see each other again, even though we'd spent the whole day of school together. This was normal. Well kind of. Maybe it could be again, with a little bit of work and effort.

"DVD, pizza…my room?" I asked suggestively. I was grasping at straws, really I was. I wanted a typical night in, like we'd always had but I was naïve to think that Paul wouldn't want more. I knew he wanted more and I kind of did as well, but I was scared and because of how I'd been feeling lately I didn't think I was ready. I wasn't sure if it was because I wasn't ready full stop or because I wasn't ready _with Paul_. If that even makes sense.

"Sounds like a plan to me," Paul replied, smiling that beautiful smile that I had grown to love and recognise anywhere. Yeah, okay maybe this wasn't such a bad idea anymore. He leaned over and gave me another quick kiss before we both returned our attention to the class. Or at least tried to.

Work was crazy that night. I went straight after school, despite the fact that I was in dire need of a shower and something with a lot of caffeine in it. I worked from half three straight to half six without stopping; food and plates were coming at me from every direction, the muscles around my mouth were aching from the constant fake smile on my face and awkward, ignorant customers were beginning to get on my nerves so much I had to bite my lip so as not to start cursing at them. I was done and Andy knew it.

"Aww kiddo, you're completely beat!" His face was washed with guilt and sympathy as I pushed open the door into the kitchen at twenty five to seven laden down with dirty dinner plates and glasses. A look in the stainless steel appliances all around showed that he was right because if my somewhat obscured reflection was anything to go by I was indeed rough and horrible looking. I think my hair was sticking out at odd ends from my bobble if the dark odd shapes coming from my head were actually strands of hair.

"Go on," Andy nodded towards the back door, as he came over and took everything from my arms. "You've done enough today. Go home and don't come in tomorrow Suze, you can have the day off. You look exhausted and it's the least I can do since you were helping me out. Thanks, honey."

"Are you sure, though?" I asked, yet I was already pulling my apron up and over my head. I really wanted a shower before Paul came over…it was a necessity, believe me.

"Yup, go!" Andy replied, winking as he turned away and piled the dishes into the sink for me. "Don't tell me you _want_ to stay longer, because if you do-"

"No no no!" I cried, rushing for my bags as Andy started to laugh. "Definitely not."

"Didn't think so."

"I love you Andy, but not that much." I swerved to avoid the drying cloth he whipped towards my leg as I made a beeline for the door. I let out a squeal of laughter as I darted out, then called Good bye before sprinting it down the back alleyway, out onto the main street. The streetlights were flicking on as I slowed to a jog, even though it wasn't that dark out. There was a nice brisk breeze in the air and the rain from early was gone, and although the roads and paths were still a bit damp it had dried up a little. I could hear the crashing of the waves against the rocks from the left behind me. That was the great thing about Ackerman's it was near the beach and in the summer it was even better, despite the place being so busy with tourists, it meant that after my morning shifts I could just head over and go surfing or for a swim or even just lie down for a while.

There was no one really around as I started getting closer and closer to home yet I could hear the voices of small children coming from the neighbouring houses and the odd deep voices that I guessed to be adults every now and then coming out to either check on them or calm them down when their shouting got too loud. I wasn't really watching where I was going, I knew the route so well. From Ackerman's all I had to do was travel down the main road for half a mile until I came to the gravel turn in that lead to the big old field we all used to hang out in as kids - and still do - walk up through it and then come down out the other side and I was home. It wasn't really that much of a walk really and I enjoyed it anyway, especially after a busy day at work it helped clear my head.

I was just so busy not thinking about anything in particular, my eyes as usual on the ground as I walked, I didn't even notice the dark figure walking through the field as I finally entered it. I just kept walking, straight towards them, oblivious to their looming presence. A gust of wind threw the knee-length grass swirling around my legs, distracting me even more from the stranger who was still silently making their way towards me. It was the soft sound of crunching grass a few yards ahead of me and the sudden chill that swept across my neck that finally made me look up.

I let out a startled scream, white hot panic scorching through me. I took an awkward step backwards as the figure suddenly quickened their pace, coming straight towards me. They were dressed all in black; the hood of their jacket was up covering their face, causing more fear and panic to rush through my already panicked body. I tried to run but in the few seconds it had taken me to scream the stranger had already crossed the open distance between us and slapped a hand roughly around my mouth, the other coming around my waist firmly to keep in place.

"Shhh!" A rough voice muttered in my ear, their breath ruffling my hair and making me shiver. I strained to get away but the grip on me was like iron and I had no chance. I wanted to cry, really I did. Never before had I been in a situation like this; it was always someone else who got attacked or kidnapped or something, and the realisation that this time it was me caused a whimper to bubble in my throat and spew to the surface. I was shaking uncontrollably, yet I still fought, getting elbow jabs in wherever I could.

"Stop!" The voice commanded roughly again. I small part of my brain registered something, though at the time I wasn't quite sure what. Until the stranger spoke again that is. "Susannah! Stop it! I'm not going to hurt you!"

I instantly froze. I stopped squirming, I stopped squealing against the hand still covering my mouth. I even stopped breathing for a second. I couldn't think of anything coherent in that moment as shock spilled in again and then gradually melted away as I was released from the iron grip of the person in front of me.

I backed away slowly, stumbling slightly, breathing deeply. Adrenaline was still pumping through my body sending my mind into over load as I took in the man who had just let me go and who was watching me closely. Tall and muscular, I understood what Tyler and Kelly had meant. He was thinner, leaner, but every inch of him screamed strength. His grip on me moments ago was a clear indication of that. I hated to agree with Kelly Prescott but yeah, he had totally been working out.

"Jesse?" I whispered, disbelief evident in my voice. He nodded in response and then there was silence between us, only filled by the rustling of the grass below us against the night breeze and of distant voices coming from the houses that seemed so far away.

"What are-"

"I didn't mean to scar-"

Awkwardness seeped in as our words collided and we both stopped. I laughed nervously, grasping my hands together and twiddling my fingers. His face was hidden by the dark shadows of his hood but then he stepped forward and pulled it back, and all I could do was stare. Sharp and defined, his high cheekbones and strong jaw stood out perfectly in the pale, ghostly light of the moon. He was exactly as I had remembered but it was when I looked up to meet his eyes that I noticed the real change.

The Jesse De Silva I had known, was warm and caring with eyes that reflected his kind nature. I had never once believed that he hadn't regretted everything that had happened that night, nor did I believe he wasn't beating himself up everyday because of it all. I knew three years in jail with that amount of guilt on your shoulders would change anyone, especially if you were as good a person as I had known Jesse to be. I had always daydreamed about what he would be like when he finally did come back. Once the happy and popular guy, it suddenly hit me then, with a sorrowful pang, that Jesse was no longer him. His eyes were dark and eerie. Cold. But worst of all they were full of a painful sadness that caught my breath in my throat as I continued to look at him.

"I heard you were home," I told him pathetically, finally tearing my eyes away from his unwavering ones. I hadn't known what else to say, I just knew I couldn't stand the deafening silence any longer.

"Yeah, been back a few days now," Jesse finally replied, putting his hands in his pockets and hunching his shoulders, as he scuffed the ground with foot. "Look, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

"Oh no, it's okay!" I pushed off his apology, shaking my head. "I just didn't expect to meet anyone out here."

"Especially me, huh?" Jesse chuckled, and I cringed at the lack of genuine humour in it. I'm not a person who cries all that much, honestly, I'm not, but being here with Jesse and knowing all the pain that he's been through and still going through, well it was like I was stuck back in Maths class with Paul again, like I had been earlier that day, watching him struggle. I hated it so much that for the third time that day I wanted to cry. I didn't want to be the one comforting others, which is a completely and utterly selfish thing to even think, but right then I just wanted to be held and for someone to comfort me. I didn't deserve it though, I know I didn't. After all I'd done, I didn't deserve pity or comfort. None of it.

"Eh…I have to go…um, nice seeing you, Jesse.." I moved to walk around him, filled with that oh so familiar guilt that had started to eat away at me again over the last few months, as it had done all those years ago. I wasn't able to take more than a step or two forward though, as Jesse moved suddenly, blocking my path with his body. I closed my eyes, shoving away memories that had no right to be in my head.

"Susannah," He whispered, and I remembered then how he was the only one who had ever refused to call me by my full name.

"I know, I shouldn't…" Jesse trailed off and I heard him take a deep breath, as if trying to gather his thoughts. I didn't move, I just stayed where I was. Waiting, my senses filling with the smell of him that was so overwhelming since we were standing so close. He smelt great; fresh, yet with a musky masculine tint to it that made me want to move even closer.

"Susannah, I know what everyone else is thinking…I know what they're all saying…but I need to know that you…I don't want you to…" His voice was quiet, husky, deep with emotion. I swallowed, biting my lip, as I opened my eyes. I stared at his chest, refusing, pleading with myself not to meet his gaze. But then my will gave in and I let my eyes wander up to meet his. The darkness was like an envelope around us, blocking everything else out and for a second or two I liked it. The feeling that there was nothing else in the world that I had to worry about, except for this moment. It was strange and I'm not sure how to describe it, but then it was gone and I was back facing the reality I so longed to escape from.

"I don't," I whispered back. I touched Jesse's arm for the briefest of seconds as I walked around him, then I dropped my hand and moved away, walking up the grassy slope to home. Where Paul was waiting. I didn't look back, just kept going and the next thing I was running.


	4. Chapter 4

**To be honest I'm in shock at myself for the length of time it has been since I last updated. Life as been pretty busy as of late. I've been writing my own kind of thing on and off for the past year, so fanfiction took a back seat...but then I lost writing completely for what seems like forever. A couple of weeks back though my history teacher gave me this book, "A Quiet Belief in Angels" by R.J Ellory and I found myself scrawling on spare pieces of paper - just bits and bobs here and there, but it brought me back to my love of fiction...and well, here I am. I apologise to all those who have been waiting for the better part of a year and I hope I have not lost all fans of "Criminal Injustice". This is really just a filler chapter, a bit of fun before I - hopefully - get back into the full swing of this.**

**As always let me know what you think...and please excuse the SPG. (I'm a little rusty) :)**

I lay awake for ages the next morning. As soon as light seeped in through the thin blinds covering my window I felt it was ok to open my eyes. I hadn't slept much anyway; I had been slipping in and out of strange dreams about boats and prison bars and girls screaming. It was like all the stress and emotions from the previous day, week, year were suddenly crashing into my subconscious, like waves crashing against the rocks of Carmel beach. I guess it was my minds way of dealing with all the stress, for I never talked to anyone about it.

"Suffer in silence." Paul had once remarked. It was last year some time, before exams, and just like now I was struggling to keep my part time job at Ackerman's and study, as well as make time for him. "That's what you do. And you shouldn't!" We'd been making our way home from school that day, and he'd stopped then and taken me in his arms. "You need to relax more, Suze. Honestly, you're turning into a nervous wreck…you know I hate to see you this way. Come on, just tell Andy you need to cut down on the shifts."

"You know I can't," I'd replied, putting my arms up around his neck and melting against him. Times had been good between us then. That was when my stressing had only just began. Maybe I should have listened to him then. Maybe things wouldn't be the way they were now. I would have had more time for him, as well as the rest of my friends. But Andy needed the help almost as much as I needed the money. Things hadn't been financially great for Ackerman's then, and Mum had been ill around that time too. Andy was up to his eyes and I was expected to help, I'd wanted to help.

"Everything's just so…hectic right now. It won't last much longer. I promise." We'd kissed then and I was happy. Paul always managed to get my heart racing, just as he had done yesterday at that back of maths class. That day though, it was a good kind of racing. I'd felt small yet secure and safe in his arms. I missed that feeling.

I was shaking last night when I got in from work. Literally two minutes after my run in with Jesse I had gotten a text from Paul saying he'd be at mine within twenty minutes. I had collapsed against the backdoor once I'd gotten inside and sobbed, though no tears had come. Just dry heaves and a pain in my chest I never thought would leave. I had pulled myself together though and managed to strip my griming clothes off and pull my greasy hair from its messy ponytail before jumping straight into the scalding hot shower. I didn't mind the pain of the water and relished in the childish thought that it could wash everything, _everything_ away.

Paul arrived just after I had gotten changed and tidied my room. My hair was still damp but he hadn't minded, making me laugh by saying he loved the idea that I was just out of the shower. I'd mocked hurt, asking him was he insinuating that I'd needed to wash (even though I desperately had.).

"No!" Paul had laughed, closing the gap between us after he had closed the back door, and wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me tight against him. He buried his face in my neck, making me shiver as his breath tickled my skin when he muttered, "You know exactly what I meant."

The rest of the night passed like a movie on fast-forward and the more I thought of it the more surreal it all seemed, as if I were watching someone else.

The bed moved and creaked suddenly, and I felt an warm arm curl around my stomach from behind as I lay on my side. I turned around to face Paul without hesitancy. I smiled with a sadness I hope he didn't notice. His hair was spiked up at odd angles but there was a happy, content look about his face that made what happened last night more special. I can't say that I regretted it. It had felt right at the time. Once he had closed that door and those familiar lips had touched mine, I'd known it was coming. Maybe it was just all the stress that had done it, or seeing Jesse's face just an hour before, but suddenly I was dying for an escape, a release and I gave in without a fight. I'd wanted it as much as he had and I think my eagerness had taken him by surprise.

"Suze…"He'd mumbled, breaking away from me for a spilt second. I had dragged him up the stairs, kissing him as I'd went, and it was just as we'd reached my door that he'd brought me to a halt. His eyes a little dazed and surprised, he'd looked unbelievably adorable and despite myself I had giggled a little. I'd felt high and excited, and it was beyond me if I could explain why. "Are you sure?" He'd asked.

"Completely." I wasn't sure if it was a lie, and right now, pressed close up against him in my warm bed, I know it wasn't. I regretted the circumstances, not the actual thing. Though for some reason still, I felt guilty. I smiled again though as I remembered how I had pulled him inside my room, shoved the door closed and continued to kiss him furiously. I was a little taken aback by my own passion, but I didn't stop once, despite the slight pain. Our clothes were strewn all over my room, and I'm pretty sure my underwear were a little ripped, though I'm not sure if that was his fault or mine. We'd laughed hysterically at that part, our nerves getting the better of us, yet it added to the uniqueness of the whole night. It was special. It was nice. I felt like we had gone backwards in time, because for once nothing was there to dampen the mood. No car crash, no dead brothers and no Jesse De Silva. It was me and Paul, just as it used to be and I quietly thanked God that gone were the days when Mum and Andy came in to wish me goodnight.

"You okay?" Paul asked, his voice croaking a little. I smiled again furrowing myself in closer to him, my face in his neck.

"I don't want to get out of this bed." He chuckled deep in his throat and the reverberations went through me. It was a comforting feeling and it made me even more adamant not to get up. It was as if here, in this bed, nothing from the outside could reach us. Nothing at all. Nothing mattered, no one mattered but just the two of us.

"Me neither," Paul replied, kissing my hair. "But I'm pretty sure if I don't leave soon and your Mum or Andy walk in…well, it's a situation I'd like to avoid."

I breathed a laugh into the hollow of his neck and he shivered. I laughed again before pressing a long, damp kiss onto his soft skin. I could hear his breathing getting deeper and that familiar feeling from last night threatened to make its way back with a vengeance. His arms tightened around me, and I continued to make a path of kisses up towards his mouth. He was waiting for me eagerly and with my hands on his chest I rolled him over so that I was lying on top of him. I loved the feeling of his soft lips pressing against mine and I couldn't believe that just days ago I was having doubts about being with him. I could feel his right hand travelling up the exposed skin of my back, causing my body to tense at the sudden pleasure, before he cupped the back of my head and pulled my mouth closer still to deepen the kiss. Long, slow and deep, it was probably one of the most arousing kisses I'd ever had with Paul, and I'd been with him nine years. Maybe it was because it was the early hours of the morning, or more than likely, maybe it was because we had turned into a new phase of our relationship. Either way I wasn't complaining, yet common sense and a lot of self-restraint, made me pull away before things could get even more heated.

Paul groaned and tried to pull me back, but I refused with a breathless giggle.

"You have to go!" I told him, pushing myself up from his chest. I nodded toward my window, with the trustful window seat below it. "Climb out that way."

He'd done it many times before, so he knew the drill, but this time, it was under completely different circumstances; usually he stayed later on a Friday or Saturday night so we could make out a little more, or fumble a bit, but never before had he stayed the whole night, on a week day and had sex. I felt my eyes widen at the thought, but before I had time to really digest the realisation, Paul's hands found my waist and he rolled me onto my back, covering my body with his. I yelped in surprise and he chuckled into my mouth. The pressure of his weight brought back flashes of the night before and I bit his lip at the memory.

"Alright, alright I'm going." He mumbled, his lips moving against mine. My eyes closed, I wrapped my arms around his neck as he sat up and I felt myself leave the mattress. The kiss didn't break and once again I was tempted to just not go to school and make him stay here with me. Though I was pretty sure a lot of persuasion wouldn't be needed on his part.

I watched him from the bed as he regretfully pulled his dark jeans on and then, even more sadly, his black top down over those wonderful abs.

"I'll see you in school," Paul said, as he leaned down to kiss my forward. "I love you,"

"I love you," I told him and the smile on his face almost broke my heart. I meant it this time though, I know I did, and once he had climbed out through the window and was gone, I didn't feel regret and shame seep in like I'd feared they would. I was content and a little amused at the idea that perhaps if we had have done this earlier things could have been so much better sooner rather than later. I didn't dwell on that though, because now, everything I'd once stressed about seemed much more insignificant and less of a worry than I had originally thought. Paul and I were fine…we were more than fine. We were great and I wanted to keep it that way. I needed to.

Jesse De Silva. He didn't matter. So, he was back, that didn't mean anything where me and Paul were concerned. Of course it didn't and I highly doubted that Jesse was back to cause any such harm. I know he had killed Jack, but he wasn't a cold-blooded murderer and he hadn't done it on purpose, despite what others may think. He was back to start his life again, and me and Paul, we had nothing to do with that. I had a funny feeling now that I could have more of a hold on Paul. I could distract him more easily from the thought of Jesse being back in town and this pleased me even more.

Things were going to be fine.

The sky was a cloudless blue. The warm, light breeze of the early morning smoothed over my skin and weaved through the tall grass of the field as I walked through it. The sun shone down happily and even the thought of having met Jesse here just over twelve hours ago couldn't ruin the mood I was in.

I walked quickly, eager for the first time in what felt like forever to get to school and see Paul. I laughed light heartedly to myself as I realised I couldn't even remember the last time I had butterflies in my stomach at the prospect of seeing my boyfriend. Normally that would disturb me, but this feeling was as fresh as the first day we had kissed and for me it was enough to completely usurp everything else.

I stopped at Ackerman's first, to grab breakfast. I had text Andy earlier asking him, if he had time, to make me a sausage buddy and when I walked down the back alley and in through the kitchen door it was sitting in a piece of kitchen roll ready and all.

"Alright, honey?" Andy asked walking in from the back pantry, his red Yankee's cap sitting somewhat askew as if he'd been attempting to scratch his head without having to take the hat off - I'd watched him do it many times before and it never failed to amuse me.

"Yup," I replied beaming at him. I picked up the buddy, and give him a quick kiss on the cheek in thanks, then fixed his hat for him.

"Thanks," He chuckled, rolling his eyes. He looked at me closely as I went to walk back through the door I'd come in. I suddenly felt very conscious, wondering if he was going to point out that I looked different or something, like they do in the movies, but he merely smiled and said, "Knew you needed some rest, kid."

Close enough I suppose. I smiled, thanked him again and left. Dopey was no where to be seen, which didn't surprise me and so I walked to school alone, yet content. The rain from yesterday was no where to be seen, the ground its usual dusty, dry self, crunching beneath my feet as I walked. I ate as I went, taking in everything around me; mothers walking their kids to school, some mischievously running on ahead; people speeding by on bicycles; cars with roofs down appearing to glide along in the morning sun. Carmel seemed to be restored to it's normal glory.

The buzzing sound of voices reached my ears before my eyes even found the school yard itself. Throngs of pupils walking and seeking out friends, chattering away seemingly without a care in the world. I marvelled at how much everything seemed to have magnified in my eyes, as if I was seeing everything for the first time. In truth it was probably the first time in over a year that I had taken the time to observe anything with half the ounce of concentration I was using today. I immediately caught sight of CeeCee talking animatedly to Adam at one of the picnic benches just opposite the breezeway and as I hurried to approach them, hoisting my brown, sun beaten leather bag on my shoulder, I saw Paul.

I felt like a child as I suddenly changed course and made a beeline for him. I waved at CeeCee though who had just seen me, then Adam as I went. Paul was standing just inside the breezeway, out of the range of the sun, talking to Maria.

"…yeah, no I'm fine. Honestly. Thanks though, and don't worry so much, okay?" I only heard the remnants of their conversation but it was enough. I knew Paul worried about Maria; out of everyone in Carmel, after Jesse left, they were like the two main characters in the horror story of Jack's death and he felt a responsibility for her.

I came up behind Paul and took his hand, letting our fingers slide together. He didn't jump, but a small smile came to his face as if he known I was there all along.

"Hi, Maria, how are ya?" I said, smiling reassuringly at her.

"Good, thanks Suze," She nodded, returning the greeting and the smile before leaving us alone. I watched her briefly as she walked alone down the breezeway and a pang of pity washed over me. Just recently turned 19, Maria had missed a lot of school after the whole incident and so had to repeat a year. She hadn't been the same since the accident anyway and as far as I knew, she hadn't been with anyone else either. Always alone. Except for when she was with us, but lately our group meetings were becoming less and less frequent.

"She alright?" I asked Paul, turning around to face him. He had been watching me the whole time, I had felt his eyes on me, yet I couldn't make out his expression. He brought an arm around my waist.

"Yeah, I think so," He replied, sighing. He looked down the breezeway where she had now disappeared. "She's finding it tough though, like the rest of us. She's dreading him coming back here. She doesn't want to speak to him."

I remembered suddenly how Maria had refused to even have Jesse in her hospital room. She'd a concussion and a broke arm, though they say the airbag had done that damage. She was the only one in the car with a seatbelt on, as far as I can remember. Jack didn't; he was thrown from the car. Jesse, though, he was the miracle. No injuries except for a cut through one of his eyebrows. Two stitches and a scar that would remain forever.

"Anyway," Paul went on, looking down at me. "How are you?"

"I'm great," I told him nonchalantly, shrugging my shoulders and trying to suppress the smile that hadn't left my face all morning. "You know, peachy keen."

"I see," Paul nodded, following my lead. "Good. Nothing new then?" He added, raising his eyebrows. "Get up to much last night or anything?"

"Nah," I replied, scrunching up my face as if trying to think. The bell had rung just seconds before and already the school yard was beginning to clear, everyone making their way to registration. "Nothing worth mentioning." I laughed as his arm suddenly tightened around my waist.

"I'm joking!"

"Better be," He growled against my lips, walking me backwards, towards the disappearing crowd of pupils.


End file.
